


Interview

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: quirk</p>
    </blockquote>





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: quirk

Nobody thinks he has any more personality than a Grat.

_He pauses._

Hell, I wouldn't either, if I just saw him grumping in the Quad and muttering "whatever" any time someone opened their mouth to talk. But I know that pouty brat better than any of those noisy fucks do, so I expect him to have a whole lot of personality.

_He gestures with his drink, spilling a little._

He has weird habits I love.

_He goes silent, so I prompt him. He looks at me conspiratorially._

He bites my lip when he wants to fuck. Like it's your business.


End file.
